The King
by BlueBirdGirl
Summary: The Lion King this time. If you want to know more, look inside. Also, nobody will be turned into a lion.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE ONE AND ONLY KING**_

**Hey, how is it doing? Now here is the DC version of the Lion King. In this one I'll mix between the original film and the Broadway musical. And my original ideas. You won't see anyone turned into a lion in this one. XDDDD**

**I'll talk about the casting at the end of the chapter. Now, enjoy.**

**I don't own anything in this. Just some ideas.**

After a few hours of waiting, a man was finally given permission to see his wife after giving birth to their child. He entered her room and immediately hugged her gently. She looked tired, but beautiful. Her long dark hair was all messed, and it seemed she was just woken up from a sleep. Her husband, who was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes (well, just like her), whispered:

-Seems like you visited Hell. - The woman smiled:

-Now, something like that would be a trip to the mountains.-

The couple kissed slowly but they enjoyed it. Once they finished, he asked:

-So, when am I going to see him?-

-Soon enough. They're checking him and cleaning him properly. - Well of course they were in a hospital. What were you thinking?

A knock in the door was heard and an elderly man with a moustache entered and bowed to the new parents.

-Congratulations, master Bruce; miss Diana. - Bruce replied:

-Thanks, Alfred. So how is everyone outside?-

-Everyone came, sir. Almost everyone, but they are here. Your comrades, teammates, the Commisioner and his family, close friends, your mother and 'sisters', Miss Diana…-

-Thank you, Alfred. They'll have to see him later, at the party in the Manor. - Diana thought out loud, looking at Bruce.

-Yes. It would be more comfortable for you and the boy.-

-But one person must see him right now, Bruce- the Amazon princess said sternly.

-You know how she is. She may come any moment. - Alfred narrowed his eyes while listening to his master's comment, but he prefered to change the subject. He didn't like so much talking about 'her'.

-If you wish, I can tell the guests to go right now to Wayne Manor, and wait for you.-

-That would be wonderful, Alfred. But, first, I would like for you to see our son. - The butler smiled and nodded.

Then a nurse knocked quietly on the door. Alfred opened it and she entered with a light blue bundle in her arms. She handed the baby carefully to his mother.

-Congratulations. The baby is in perfect shape. - The nurse smiled. Diana replied:

-Thank you very much.-

The nurse exited the room. Bruce and Diana looked sweetly at their new son.

-Bruce, he's beautiful. He looks just like you.-

-I see a bit of you in him too. - Alfred suggested:

-May I..?- Bruce nodded and gave his son to Alfred. The old man carried softly the newborn.

-Hello there, lad. My, my, you are the spitting image of your father. What will his name be?-

-We've been thinking about Richard.- Responded Diana, looking at Bruce for agreement.

-A fine name. Now, if you permit me, I must attend the guests…- with that, he leaved the family together.

A while later, the same nurse from before announced to the Waynes:  
-There's a lady here who wants to see you. I told her she may wait for you with the other guests at your celebration, but she said it's urgent. Her name is Rachel Roth, so she said. Do you know her?-

Bruce understood:

-Oh yes. She may come. Let her enter. - The nurse nodded and leaved at the same time another woman entered.

She was tall, with raven hair, and dark purple clothes. She had white skin and purple eyes. To many, she looked normal, but those who knew her well enough knew it was just a costume. Rachel Roth, or Raven, which was her real name, friend longtime of Bruce Wayne and Diana (neé Prince), and famous sorceress/witch, was invited in private to see and bless the infant. She calmy said:

-Forgive me if I am late. You see, I had some unfortunate situations to attend before coming here…-

-It's alright. For a good reason we wanted you to see him before the rest of the world. –

The proud father explained. The sorceress smiled and implied with hand gestures to carry the baby. When little Richard was in her arms, she chanted some sort of spell, that sounded like a song. The baby was half asleep while hearing it. Then she kissed his forehead, and made an orangy liquid appear in her hand and then poured it in his forehead. She kept chanting her melody while at the same time rocking the baby. Before she finished, she said in English:

-May Azar bless you, Richard, true king. - She handled back the child to his parents. Diana thanked her:

-May Hera bless you, Raven. You're always here when we need you.-

-It was nothing, Princess. I hope the child has a happy youth and learns the values of life while he grows into a man, prepared to lead and rule. - With that, she sat on a chair while looking at the family portrait. Bruce and Diana hugged while kissing their little baby. Now, they needed a few more days of relax at the hospital and then go back to the normal life. Of course, the party (or celebration) couldn't be left in the air, of course. Good thing they had Alfred for advice.

**Well, it's done. The beginning of the Lion King. Except they're not lions. XP Sorry if you were expecting the 2 part of DC-Pirates, but I'm trying to make the story in a way that Norrington won't be needed (damn Norrington and his difficult casting choice XDDD). So this chapter is basically 'The Circle of Life'. About the casting, well, Batman makes a great Mufasa as this proud leader, father, wise mentor and careful of his land/city. Diana makes a good Sarabi with being a motherly queen and all (I always thought Wonder Woman had more of queenly trait than of a princess, and she's very motherly). Alfred is Zazu, because who else would have been the high butler. XD Oh, and that's Raven as Rafiki, in case you didn't notice. Why a girl plays a male baboon? Then obviously you haven't seen the musical version, where Rafiki is a girl. And Raven goes well as this sorcerer/chaman who's an ally but mysterious. Yes, Nightwing will be Simba, because of how they changed from little energetic boys who were always under 'daddy's' shadow, to strong brave leaders/heroes/kings of their own. I also thought it would be easier if Dick was Bruce and Diana's, you know, than follow the comics. After all, they DO looke physically similar.**


	2. Chapter 2: Another point of view

**How is it doing, folks? Here's the second chapter of The King. Here we're going to see some of the villains of the story (AKA the hyenas) and a bit of Raven. No, Scar is going to appear later.**

**I own nothing. Characters are owned by DC Comics and the story to Disney.**

This takes place a few days after Dick's birth, in the morning.

At the same time the celebration of little Richard's birth was happening, very far away from the manor, in a luxury apartment a beautiful red haired woman with some flowers tied to her long hair (like braids) wearing a peach shirt and pants knocked on a door, expecting to be recieved by her "friend". Sure enough, the door opened and appeared another beautiful dark haired woman wearing a ruby necklace. She was certainly surprised:

-I thought you would come later. - The red head started looking into her purse while saying:

-A change of plans. I have work to do this evening. Seeing as I had the morning free, I thought it would be better to visit you now. - The women entered into the apartment and the guest sat on a couch while stretching her legs. –Sadly Harley couldn't come. She has work of her own. - She got out of her purse, after finishing stretching, a little potted plant and placed it next to her.

The black-haired woman shrugged:

-Doesn't matter. Do you want something to…? Oh, I forgot. You can create your own food. Down, Isis. - The last thing she said was to her favourite cat, Isis. That's saying something, because her apartment was full of expensive items and her pet cats.

So yeah, I could have said it earlier. Besides having normal lives, all these persons featured in this story (well, most of them, others only have one identity), also have another identity; they're superheroes. They're extremly careful so nobody can recognize them. Here in Gotham City they mostly go out at night, as well as the villains. Diana, after marrying Bruce, had to adjust so she can work as Wonder Woman at day in other cities and at night in Gotham, and she did it quite well.

(Author's note: I know everybody knows this, but I had to inform that, because TLK is the only movie adaptated into their world and time, I couldn't leave out the super-fact. Because it would be boring if the whole story happened with them as normal people; now, back to the fic)

In these days, though, Gotham's villains formed a sort of group, and some knew the secret identities of others. Of course, as they worked for the same purpose (get rid of Batman) for their own reasons, as well as attacking Gotham, they didn't betray one another. At least, not usually.

The redhead petted her plant while commenting calmly:

-I guess you know about Wayne's kid, right Selina? - Selina Kyle gave a grunt before looking out the window. One of her cats came to her, snuzzling against her left leg.

-Yes, I read it in the newspaper. - She pointed to a pile of old newspapers left in the floor, next to the cat litter box.

-And your opinion…?-

-Listen, Pam, I don't know what you're expecting for me to do. Break all the china?-

-You did it once. - Pamela Isley smirked, remembering that one time.

-How could she choose that woman when he knows of Gotham's finest… -

-Men are blind, most of the time. They only care about the body of a woman. –

Selina sighed. She was one of the few "villains" that knew of Batman real's identity and Bruce Wayne's secret life. She loved the man for the longest time, even though they had a rocky relationship. And sometimes they helped one another! Catwoman turned into a heroine, when she was actually an anti-heroine. And then that one came… Selina also knew of her secret identity (after a time of stalking Diana and Wonder Woman, and investigating about them, soon she deduced and knew of the Amazon's secret), but she didn't tell anyone about Bruce or his wife. Then how did Poison Ivy know of her love? Simply, when they discovered each other's identities and told each others' lifes, Selina simply said that she loved both men, as separate, making Pamela believe that Batman and Bruce Wayne were two different men. And it worked! But Selina was sure that someday, the truth will be revealed.

Ivy finished her talking:

-And you're jealous. I know that expression in a woman. - Catwoman blushed slightly:

-Well yes, I am jealous and furious.-

-Relax! You still have the Dark Knight to mess up with. Not that I am fond of him… -She shuddered- But you like him as well.

Selina suddenly smirked. Well, she could always plan her "revenge" by attacking him at night. Problem is, she would be there too. Then the best thing she could do is continue with her life, getting back to stealing and saving kittys and forget about him.

To change the subject, Pamela took out of her purse a sparkling red dress with company long purple gloves and a pair of red high heels. She looked at the outfit with an awkward expression and asked for advice:

-Do you think this looks good on me? - Selina sat on the couch while grabbing a golden sculpture of an Egyptian godess:

-Try it! Use my room as a dresser. – The woman followed the suggestion and a while later; she came out looking fabolous in that dress. The cat thief was marvelled:

-It's great! You look like a diva! A real diva! Where did you get it? I might steal it one night.-

-I'm not so sure. I think I saw it once, and one day it was in my bed.I have a secret admirer, so it seems. I'm only going to use for special ocassion. Do you imagine how bad it would be if I was working while wearing this? People wouldn't take me seriously. Not that I want anything from them…- She went back into the bedroom and in a few minutes she was already in her normal attire.

-I have to go now. So, when will the cat strike again?-

-One of these nights.' Till then, bye! - And so Poison Ivy left to do her business, which was criminal business, but she insisted that it was for helping the plants.

In some other place, Raven was meditating in her room, in her house. (Just go along with it) After she finished she started drawing in a note pad. When she finished, she smiled as she saw a blue bird as the finishing result. Slowly, she wrote a name under the bird, and it was 'Richard', visioning the newborn. She placed in the wall the drawing so she could watch it every day.

**Sorry if it was short, but I wanted to do something original while updating the fic. If you're wondering, Selina and Pamela will play hyenas (Selina will be Shenzi, while Pam will be a random hyena). I know that Shenzi doesn't love Mufasa, but I wanted to throw original stuff here. Forgive me if I made the girls too OOC, but I didn't want to turn them into "pure evil!" figures. I wanted to get out their human side. And this is AU, so I wanted to make a 'what if…' moment if those were friends of sorts. Everything here is AU (Alternative Universe). Sorry if you wanted Harley in there, but she'll appear next time the villains come! (With Scar! Oh yes, now you know who will be Scar :D ) . Also, you get a free cookie if you understood the red dress moment, because THAT same character that wears that dress in her own film will be played by Poison Ivy.**

**Rate and review! Suggestions are always welcomed!**


End file.
